


Ultimate Fright

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Ultimate Fright [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Ghosts, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A teenage girl who is dared to enter a old mansion by her so called friends but she befriends the ghost of a little girl.
Series: Ultimate Fright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550782
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Two teenage girls were drinking smoothies in the cafe.

A French teenage girl has long blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and light skin. She wears a white shirt, pink skirt, white socks and black mary jane shoes. 

A Mexican teenage girl has long dark brown/black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white shirt, light purple skirt, white socks and purple sneakers. 

But Marirosa hears her phone beep and saws a text that says where are you

Marirosa said "Oh no it's almost 6 o'clock I gotta go"

Cassie said "A family party lame! Filled with kids and clowns"

Marirosa blushed

Cassie saws a text on her phone.

Cassie said "OMG Felia hear that a mansion was haunted by a ghost years later pretty scary for a cat lover come on let's get this party train rolling choo choo!"

Marirosa said "No no! You don't understand I had to go my family needs me"

Cassie grew angry

Cassie said "Oh I see how it is you're a good girl always coming home to her mommy and daddy but it will be fun"

Marirosa said "I know it would be dangerous to survive but-"

Cassie said "Marirosa this isn't cute anymore we're meeting up with Delia right now end of disscusion"

Marirosa gulped

Cassie and Marirosa walked out of the cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

A limo was now driving to a old mansion.

Thunder crashing

The limo doors opened 

Marirosa, Cassie and Felia walked out of the limo.

Marirosa gulped and knocked on the door.

Marirosa opened the door

Marirosa said "Hello"

But the door closed on its own.

Marirosa gasped

Marirosa hears her "friends" laughing

Tears filled Marirosa's eyes

Marirosa started crying until she hears a soft voice

"What's wrong Nina"

"I-I skip my birthday party thanks to my so called friends!?"

"Shh it's okay this will calm you down"

It was the ghost of a little girl 

~Happy Birthday to you happy birthday to you Happy Birthday Dear. Marirosa happy birthday to you~

Marirosa smiles as tears streaming through her face.


End file.
